endkriegfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Bern
The Treaty of Bern, although only technically the term for the peace treaty between Britain and the Central Powers, is generally meant as the larger treaties which ended all of the conflicts generally compiled into the First World War, the Great War, the Weltkrieg, ''or, most commonly, the ''Blutkrieg. An End to the Blutkrieg In the neutral city of Bern, on the 29th of March, 1917, an armstice was signed between the Central Powers and the Triple Entente. On May the Eighteenth, a formal Treaty of Bern ''is signed between the two opposing alliances. Although many of the independent wars, such as the war between Greece and Bulgaria, and the war between Siam and Britain had already been signed, the Treaty of Bern is considered to be an official compilation of all peace treaties signed between any of the Central Powers and any of the Entente members, including the Treaty of Smolensk, despite the fact that the treaty was now almost a year old, and the Soviet government had no involvement of any of the new provisions established by the Treaty of Bern. The Treaty of Bordeaux The Treaty of Bordeaux is perhaps the most important and most famous of the seperate Treaties cosolidated within the Treaty of Bern, as it concerns the relationship between France and Germany. The provisions are as follows: # All hostilities between the Third Republic of France and the Empire of Germany are to be ceased. # France will formally renounce any claims to the province of Alsace-Lorraine, hereby known as the German province of Elsass-Lothringen. # The war debt of 112 billion Marks, owed by Germany to various sources, is to be paid for by France. France will pay another 4 Billion Marks, to compensate for the payroll of German veterans from the war, as well as another 10 Billion Marks to be paid as a war indemnity. # France will respect the sovreignty of the United Kingdom of Flanders-Wallionia, as well as the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg as a member state of the Empire of Germany. # France will cede the territory of French Indochina to Germany. # France shall cede all islands and bases in the Pacific ocean, primarily New Calcedonia, to Germany. # France shall cede the island of Madagascar to the German Empire. # France shall cede all of Gabon and the Sahel territories to the German Empire. # France shall cede French Guyana to the German Empire. # France will disarm and destroy any fortifications between the Seine-Meuse and Germany. # A region of western France, from Metz-Nancy-Belfort, to Elsass-Lothringen will become a new German province, to be ceded to the German Empire. # The region of Nord Pas de Calais will be ceded to the United Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia. # French soldiers will not be allowed to be within 20km of the German-Flanders-Wallonian border, which is to become a demilitarized zone. # The French Army will not be allowed to exceed 250,000 active servicemen, and a violation of this principle is tantamount to a declaration of war. The Treaty of Montpelier Although technically seperate from the Treaty of Bordeaux, the Treaty of Montpelier, concerning the relationship between the Kingdom of Italy and Third Republic of France is largely combined with the Treaty of Bordeaux, as the two treaties were negotiated for simultaneously. #The regions of Savoy and Nice, ceded to France in the 1860 Treaty of Turin, are to be returned to the now-unified Kingdom of Italy. #The island of Corsica, ceded to France in the 1768 Treaty of Versailles, is to be returned to the Kingdom of Italy. #Any and all French Alpine fortifications and military bases are to be dismantled and destroyed, and the French Alps are to be demilitarized. #France shall cede the territory of Tunisia to Italy. Italy shall hereby respect the current colonial posessions of France. The Treaty of Belgrade The Treaty of Belgrade encompasses the war between Serbia and Montenegro, and Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria. It is sometimes included with the Treaty of Athens. the Treaty of Izmir, and the Treaty of Naples, as they were signed simultaneously and pertain to the Balkans. The Provisions are as follows: #The Kingdom of Montenegro is to become a member state of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. #The Kingdom of Serbia is to be partitioned. The region of Macedonia, including the region of Kosovo, is to be ceded to the Tsardom of Bulgaria. #All remaining Serb lands are to be ceded to the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The Treaty of Athens The Treaty of Athens concerns the peace treaty between the Kingdom of Greece and the Tsardom of Bulgaria. #The region of Thessaloniki, also known as Makedonia will be ceded to the Tsardom of Bulgaria. Epirus, however, will be under Greek sovreignty, but demilitarized, along with all Greek lands not held by Greece immedeately after its 1832 independence. #The Greek Army shall not exceed 20,000 men, and may not develop any sort of landship, airplane, or non-merchant vessel. #Any and all fortifications in Greece shall be demolished. #Constantine I shall abdicate the throne of Greece, to be replaced by his grandson, Alexander I. The Treaty of Izmir #The Aegean is to be considered to be under Turkish influence, and Greece will not be allowed to man any non-merchant vessels. #The Island of Crete is to be ceded to the Ottoman Empire. #All Greek-controlled islands in the Agean are to be ceded to the Ottoman Empire. #The city of Nafplion will continue to be Greek, but will be under Ottoman occupation as a military base. Greek forces may not enter within 10km of the city. The Treaty of Naples #Greece will renounce any and all claims to the Dodecanese. #The Greek-controlled Ionian islands of Kerkyra, Paxi, Lefkada, Ithaki, Kefalonia, Zakynthos, and Kythira are to be ceded to Italy. The Greek Naval Agreement As per the provision outlawing a Greek navy dedicated for war, the Greek Navy was to be partitioned between the Central Powers. #The Greek Ironclad Battleships of ''Hydra, Psara, and Spetsai ''are henceforth property of the Imperial Ottoman Navy. #The Greek Battleship ''Kilkis ''and the destroyers ''Doxa, Niki and Velos ''will be transferred to the Bulgar Navy. #The Greek Battleship ''Lemnos, ''the Cruisers ''Georgios Averof ''and ''Elli, ''the Destroyers ''Aspis, Lonchi, Nafkratousa, Sfedoni I, Thyella, Aetos, Ierax, Leon, Panthir, Keravnos, Nea Genea, ''and the Submarines ''Delfin ''and ''Xifias ''are henceforth property of the Regia Marina. The Treaty of Wilmshaven The Treaty of Wilmshaven is the treaty between the Kingdom of the Netherlands, and the Empire of Germany. The provisions are as follows: #The Kingdom of the Netherlands shall become a member of the Mitteleuropa pact. #The Dutch possessions in the Carribean are henceforth German. #Dutch Guyana is henceforth German Guyana. #The Dutch East Indes are to become the German East Indes. #The Dutch Oil Shell Company is henceforth the state-owned Imperial German State Oil Company, and all properties of the Dutch Oil Shell Company are now under the ownership of the Imperial German State Oil Company. The Rotterdam Naval Agreement Much like the Greek Naval Agreement, the Dutch Royal Navy was to be handed over to the Kreigsmarine. The ships transferred to Germany are as follows: *The Unprotected Cruisers ''Atjeh, Tromp, Koningen Emma der Nederlanden, Van Speyk, Johan Willem Friso. *The Steamships Bonaire, Borneo, ''and ''Buffel. *The Coastal Defense Ships Koningen Regentes, De Ruyter, Hertog Hendrik, and Kortenaer. *The Protected Cruisers Holland, Zeeland, Gelderland, and Noordbrabant. *The Warship Java. *The Gunboats Siboga, Koetei, Assahan, Nias, Mataram, Edi, and Serdang. *The Turret Ram Ship Prins Hendrik der Nederlanden. *The Monitors Schorpioen, and Steer. ''Treaty of Qingdao The Treaty of Qingdao deals with all provisions relating and pertaining to China. Despite the Republic of China's commitment to neutrality, the Treaty of Qingdao was signed between the various powers, completely devoid of any Chinese involvement. #The Central Powers all recognize the current state of affairs between Japan and the Central Powers, primarily Japanese sovreignty over Port Arthur, now called ''Darien. #The Third Republic of France hereby will be forbidden from making concessions in any Chinese territory for the next fifteen years. #Of the current French concessions in China, the Concessions in ''Zhanjiang, Shanghai, Guangzhou, Hankou, and Kunming ''are to become German Concessions. #The French Concession in Tianjin is to be merged with the Italian Concession in Tianjin. #The Belgian Concession in Tianjin is to be merged with the Italian Concession in Tianjin. Treaty of Smolensk While signed betwen Bolshevik and German delegates on September 9th, 1916, it is sometimes compiled into the Treaty of Bern as an attempt to incorporate all of the treaties that ended the war into a single list. The Treaty of Batumi is oftentimes complied within the Treaty of Smolensk. The provisions are as follows: #Germany shall cease all hostilities towards the Soviet government. #The Russian Federative Soviet Socialist Republic (RFSSR) shall not attempt to violate the sovreignty of any of the nations established within these provisions. #The independent Kingdom of Poland shall be proclaimed, centered in Warsaw. #The Kingdom of Bylerussia shall be proclaimed, centered in Minsk. #The United Baltic Duchy, composed of five German principalities of Lithuania, Courland, Latvia, Livonia, and Estonia shall be established. #The Kingdom of Ukraine shall be established, centered in Kiev. #The Tatar Kingdom, centered in the Crimean peninsula, and from the Kuban River to Novorossiysk, shall be established. #A war debt of three Billion Marks is to be paid, to compensate for the costs of Operation Rache. The Treaty of Batumi Signed between the Ottoman Empire and the Soviet government, the Treaty of Batumi laid out the future of the Caucasus. #The Batumi Oblast is henceforth to be ceded to the Ottoman Empire. #The region of Russian Armenia is henceforth Ottoman territory. #The Georgian Oblast is henceforth the Kingdom of Georgia, under the protection of the Ottoman Empire. #The Kingdom of Azerbaijan is to be proclaimed, under joint Ottoman and German protection. The oilfields in Azerbaijan are now property of the Imperial German National Azerbaijan Company. Treaty of Phitsanulok Signed in the Christmas of 1916 between Britain, France, and Siam, the Treaty of Phitsanulok was not modified at the Bern Conference, but is usually compiled with the other treaties. #The Shan States, annexed by Britain from Siam in 1893, are to be returned to Siam, and Britain shall renounce all claims to the region. #The acquisitions of Malaya in the Anglo-Siamese Treaty of 1909 are to be henceforth returned to Siam. #All French territory annexed from Siam before 1900 is to be returned to Siam. Treaty of Djibouti Signed on December 24th between Ethiopia and Britain and France. The provisions are as follows: #The United Kingdom and French Third Republic shall respect Ethiop sovreignty over Eritrea and Somalia. #The United Kingdom shall cede the region of Somaliland to Ethiopia. #The French Third Republic shall cede the region of Djibouti to Ethiopia. Treaty of Bern The official treaty between Britain and the Central Powers, this treaty formally and finally ended the war in Europe, despite being the shortest of the treaties. The provisions are as follows: #Britain shall respect the colonial and European possessions of all Central Powers. #The Central Powers shall respect all colonial and European possessions of the British Empire.